Wendigo Magic
Wendigo Magic (ウェンディゴの魔法, Wendigo no Mahō) is a Caster Magic, and a Forbidden Magic that is classified more as a "curse" placed upon an unfortunate soul by the spirit of a dead Wendigo, vile creatures who feed off human flesh and never feel satisfaction. As such, the magic's condition for someone to actually be able to employ it makes it less likely to be utilized by anyone. It is considered to be a more powerful version of Consumption Magic, with greater risks accompanied by it. The only known user thus far is Raphael Cervida, who has cursed by the spirit of a Wendigo, allowing Raphael to access and utilize the monster's power, but at the risk of becoming a Wendigo himself. Description The main ability of Wendigo Magic is the ability for Raphael to draw from the monster's power, ranked in "percentages" in order to keep track of the "safety" limit. When Wendigo Magic is not employed, it still grants Raphael certain characteristics of a Wendigo, the primary trait is enhanced senses, especially his sense of smell, allowing him to easily distinguish the different scents of different people and creatures, as well as having above average physical attributes, strength, speed and even durability. This also applies to certain personality traits, such as being a glutton, being capable of consuming outrageous amounts of food, without gaining any weight, as if his stomach is a black hole. When borrowing but a fraction of the Wendigo's power, Raphael's hair goes snow white, and his skin darkens, much like a corpse undergoing rigor mortis, becoming cold, but also incredibly durable, capable of whistanding the force equivlant of a truck and still remain unscathed, becoming essentially bulletproof. His strength and speed also skyrocket, capable of easily crushing rubble to dust, breaking down walls with little effort on his part, and move at a blinding speed, becoming like a blur to the normal eyewitness. In addition, his feeling of pain becomes dull, barely being affected by his injuries unless they are in large quantities, overwhelming him and beginning to affect him. However, that is if he is successfully injured. He is capable of upping his power by borrowing more of the Wendigo's power, increasing the "percentage". By borrowing more of the Wendigo's power, surpassing 50%, Raphael's apeparance begins to shift further. His skin becomes completely pitch black, completely erasing his human visage. His hair becomes longer, reaching up to his feet, in additional to growing a long, thick reptillian tail, his fingers and toes also turn into sharp claws, and his eyes turn milky white, and his teeth replaced by razor sharp fangs. While in this form, Raphael becomes even more powerful, his strenth becoming downright monstrous, becoming almost unparalled by any of his teammates. The sheer strength of his fists creating powerful bursts of pressurized air, inflicting massive damage and destruction to the surrounding with every strike. His speed also recieves an incredible boost, making combat against him incredibly difficult against the standart mage, requiring incredible reaction time and precision to properly fight him. In terms of other abilities, Raphael's flesh becomes ice cold, as well as even more durable, requiring even more force in order to successully injure, and even then, he has completely lost his sense of pain, further increasing his endurance. An ability not accessible to his other form is that Raphael's magic energy gains qualities similar to Ice Magic, his aura making the environment in a certain radius become colder, being capable of manifesting his magic energy to freeze his foe and the surrounding, though that's as far as these ice-related abilities go, lowering the temperature and freezing. Upon reaching 100%, which is an incredibly rare occurence, Raphael turns into the Wendigo himself, becoming the vile and cannibalistic monster, allowing it to essentially take over. In this form, Raphael's body is overtaken by black flora, vines and grass of darkness surrounding an otherwise skeletal body, with his head becoming the skull of a deer, complete with elongated horns on the back of his head, as well as two other crescent shaped horns on the sides of his head going downwards, as well as spikes on his back, and a visible ribcage on his chest and stomach, and a larger body, longer limbs and claws, as well as sharp teeth. He is seemingly connected to the very earth, by can swiftly and easily move regardless, even manipulating nature itself to assist him, growing appendages made of the dark flora. In this form, Raphael has the Wendigo's full power, becoming a force to be reckoned with, his strength alone achieving that, capable of overwhelming most mages in close combat, crushing and bending humans as if they were nothing, throw boulders as if they were pebbles. His speed, however, suffers, while still fairly swift in his movement, it is left arguably the same, if not worse, using the power of nature to create a lower half similar to a serpent to move around. In addition, his magic aura covers a larger radius, lowering the temperature to extreme levels, as if winter has struck the environment, and capable of using his magic to freeze an entire area solid in mere seconds. An ability applicable in all states is a form of healing, taking the visual appearance of regeneration. By devouring human flesh, Raphael can heal depending on how much he consumes. But due to the horrendous act, Raphael has never resorted to this method of healing, since only human flesh is accepted. Weaknesses & Drawbacks Among the weaknesses of Wendigo Magic, the primary weakness is the very thing Wendigos are weak to, fire and heat. While normally, it would take incredible force to break through a Wendigo's skin, using fire on them is like melting ice with a torch, easily catching their flesh on fire as if they were cloth, which can rapidly spread and burn the Wendigo to ashes. The only time Raphael is immune to this is when he isn't borrowing any of the Wendigo's power, leaving him susceptible to fire like any other human, but it is when he begins borrowing its power that fire becomes his natural weakness and worse thing to encounter. In addition, his ice is incredibly weak to fire, even more so than normal ice, burning like paper when catching fire. The more obvious weakness is the Wendigo taking over Raphael, and tempting him with the craving to eat human flesh, which is the source of Raphael's fears. The moment Raphael surpasses 50%, he begins to lose control to the Wendigo, becoming like a wild animal, craving human flesh, and constantly hungry, never fully satisfied, putting innocent lives and his comrades at risk as a result, even more so when reaching 100%, resulting in the Wendigo gaining complete control over him. In addition, when at 100%, if the skull of the Wendigo is broken, Raphael is instantly reverted back to normal, but is incapable of using his magic for the next 24 hours, as well as becoming weakened by the process. Other methods to return him to normal include Red Lacrima, which instantly returns him to normal, or simply him regaining control through his own will, which is the most difficult method. The Wendigo The spirit of the Wendigo that died and cursed Raphael resides within his soul. It appears before him, yet as opposed to the outward appearance, as well as its behaviour when possessing Raphael, the Wendigo, who insists on being called '"Hannibal" '(ハンニバル, Hannibaru), appears as a tall man, like a fully grown adult, wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt, white gloves on each hand, with his head remaining that of a deer skull with horns. This more "human" appearance is a stark contrast to the monstrous look the Wendigo has when controlling Raphael's body. Only Raphael can see the Wendigo, and he only appears when Raphael begins borrowing his power, but is always present, simply invisible and unheard, always watching and observing the world through Raphael. Hannibal, the Wendigo, has a surprisingly calm and nonchalant personality. He speaks with a soft tone, in a kind and even gentleman-like manner, maintaining his madness inside of him under the guise of an intelligent individual. He acts incredibly casual, even callous towards Raphael, disregarding the boy's own feelings, caring only for his craving to devour human flesh. Hannibal constantly reminds Raphael that he will eventually succumb to his hunger and will begin to crave human flesh, driving the boy mad with his presence. However, he doesn't find any kind of sadistic enjoyment out of torturing him mentally, as it is only to further his own end, thus is more out of neccesity, as he desires to gain complete dominance over the body so he may finally be free to hunt for food once more. It is heavily hinted that the Wendigo was once human, yet he displayed an obvious loathing towards humanity, refusing to admit he could have ever had the same "flesh" as them, but has a strong love and passion for nature and its animals. He wholeheartedly admits that the taste of human flesh is so much better with the "topping of hate to make it complete". Hannibal views himself as a "hunter", like any animal, stalking his prey until the right moment to strike, which he admits to be using Raphael in order to scout for a future meal in case he were to lose control at a moment's notice. It could be considered impossible to anger Hannibal, as if he lacks any kind of emotion, however, the only times he seems to have a strong emotional reaction is rare, but notable. Such examples include Raphael borrowing over 50% of his power, allowing him to take over him, and finally be capable of tasting human flesh, causing him to devolve to a mad cackling laughter, breaking loose his madness that he has hidden so efficiently up until then. Another instance is a more predictable one, which is the sight of humans being loathful as he expects them to, causing him to notably shiver, as if trying to hold himself back. Hannibal also has a clear fear of fire, as it is his weakness, a simple match making him cower at the thought of being burnt in an instant. Trivia *The magic is based off of the mythical Wendigo, a creature who represents cannibalism. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Forbidden Magic Category:LastationLover5000